


A Land Where I Will Stay

by Decemberbaby1299



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberbaby1299/pseuds/Decemberbaby1299
Summary: Ever dreamed of your perfect world? Well, I have.





	A Land Where I Will Stay

A land of imagination  
A world so wild and free  
A realm beyond creation  
A country across the sea

Where is this land of wonder?  
This world of my own design  
This realm that none can plunder  
This country that is mine

It’s in a land of dreamers  
It’s in a world so fierce  
It’s in a realm of believers  
It’s in a country, free of tears

A land where myths walk freely  
My world where heroes roam  
My realm of knights so steely  
My country dreams call home

 

In that land, so lovely  
In that world, so free  
In that realm where dreams come true  
In that country, I am me

That land where live the dragons  
That world is in my mind  
That realm where all the giants dwell,  
That country, it is mine

A land of imagination  
A world so wild and free  
A realm beyond creation  
A country across the sea

That land, it is safe  
It’s the world my heart may roam  
It’s the realm where I choose to stay  
It’s my country  
Until heaven calls me home


End file.
